Should Have Listened
by rosecarswell46
Summary: The story of Sakura who was stubborn not to listen to her beloved Syaoran and went out with bad company anyways.Syaoran gets pissed off and tests her.Slight lime. One-shot. Bad at summaries.


I am really sorry that i made most of the characters here look eveil like Tomoyo and Eriol. It's just the story so...bear with it.

I Do not own Carcaptor Sakura cause if i did then i would'nt be writing fiction and i would probably enjoying my margarita on my private yatch laughing at people who pass by then sitting in an office cucbicle writing fan fiction.. enjoy XD and thanks for the reviews and all. MEans a lot XD.

"This isn't such a good idea", Sakura now looking skeptical at the club they were about to enter. Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Mei Ling all dragged Sakura to the club. Sakura looked nervous and doubting the way she dressed tonight. She wore a black flowing mini skirt a gold belt and a white strapless top. She felt like might be attracting the wrong kind of attention. She kept thinking to herself how Syaoran was going to kill her if he found out.

***************************FLASHBACK**********************************

_"NO", Syaoran saying the moment Sakura finished her sentence." But-," Sakura moved right in front of Syaoran face taking his attention away from the book he was reading at his study. "But, NO and that is final". Syaoran said sternly. Sakura pouted and crossed her arm." Come on, they are my childhood friends. They may be bad once in a while but I think I know how to handle myself, I am a big girl you know." "I don't care, if they are going to take you out, not at night when I am without you, if their plan is Clubbing, I know for a fact it is going to be a lot worst then that." He said putting looking up and Sakura saw stroked her face. He moved his chair back from the table and pulled Sakura to his help. She rested her head against his chest and started playing with his hand." This is for your own good, sweetheart. Just truer me on this please. It's not like I am forbidding you to hang out with them, but at that time at night and all, I know something will go wrong"_

**************************END FLASHBACK***************************

She can't believe that she didn't tell Syaoran she was going. She lied to her parents as well saying that she was spending the night at a friend's house. What the hell has gotten into her? She kept it a secret and never mentioned it to Syaoran. She hoped he was wrong about them." just shut up and get in, our friends are waiting for us", Tomoyo called out. Sakura was really afraid but she didn't want to show it. Before she could even make her way in all the guys that looked scary started cat calling herring just kept her cool and made her way into the club.

She went in with a horrified look on her face. Everyone looked high on drugs and it wasn't your type cal ordinary club. It was much more worst then that. She made her way to where her group of friends was standing; she was disappointed when she saw everyone with cigarettes in their hands and lines of white powder on the table. She looked over at Yamazaki and Chiharu and they were grabbing straws to and rolls to get that white powder into their noses. She didn't see Tomoyo trace anything but her boyfriend Eriol did. Sakura assumed it was the ecstasy pill when she saw it. She was disgusted and she wished she listened to Syaoran. He was always right.

Sakura felt like she was almost going to cry when she could feel people groping her left and right. She really wanted to call Syaoran to take her home but she knew how pissed he would be and she didn't want to see that side of him. She went to the bar and just ordered some juice. She had to be so cautious to make sure no one had dogged her drink. She peered into her drink and never looked away even for one second. It was frustrating and all the guys were getting more handsy. She shoved them away and hoping that if she hanged with the group things would go better. But as a matter of fact, they only got worst.

Her friends and all were so high, they were practically flying kites. Sakura tried to enjoy herself, dancing a little and just mingling but it was so uncomfortable and weird. Syaoran knows her so well. The last thing he told he was "Even if you do go clubbing in general, I don't think you would enjoy it. It's total opposite of you", she felt relieved replaying his words in her head. But matters only got worst.

Sakura jumped when she heard people shouting angrily behind her. She turned around only to find Eriol, Yamazaki and Mei Ling shoving and pushing some guys that looked like bouncers. They looked really dangerous. The were talking but Sakura couldn't hear their conversation over the loud music. She felt a hand grabbed her and it was Tomoyo. She dragged Riana and pulled her towards the fight's direction. They all then made their way to the back ally of the club and Sakura had a really bad feeling.

There were a few guys staring at Sakura and was checking her out. She became nervous and she really wanted Syaoran. She quickly took her phone out and texted Syaoran. 'Help me' please I am the back of Club LAKS-' Someone grabbed her phone and threw it, making it hit the wall hard and breaking train was scared, what was she going to do now?

The guys were so high and drunk they had no idea what they were doing. Basically they were picking a fight for no reason. One of the guys threw in a punch and knocked Eriol out. His face was bleeding and he was walking all over the place. Yamazaki was kicked and when he fell to the ground, a bunch of guys kept kicking and stepping him. It was a painful sight. Mei Ling was the only one holding out for herself. But it didn't look like she could last much longer. Just then one of them turned to look at the girls standing at the corner of the ally. He made his way towards Chiharu. He came really close to her and he smiled evilly. Sakura who was brave enough shoved him away and told him to keep his hand off her. The guy then smirked "They all look like sluts except this one, he said as he came closer to Sakura."Don't come near me, don't you there touch me" Sakura yelled. So much for her friends, all her friends just backed away not doing anything about it. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled him closer to her/His face came close to her indicating that he was going to kiss her." No", Sakura shouted as she kicked him in the shin." Ouch", the guy yelped in pain then punched Sakura in the face. The blow was so hard she fell down and hurt her leg." Get this bitch up", the guy said and about 3 guys pushed her against the wall with her hands above her head. She was struggling not giving up but at this rate, how much more scold she fight. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to stay strong and not think of the things they would do to her.

Just then, the guy who was leaning towards Sakura's face got a tap on his shoulder. The minute he spun around, he got a blow to the face that knocked him unconcious. Sakura was relieved to see him. "Syaoran", she said and weakly hugged him. He grabbed her face in his hands and looked at her face." Who the fuck did this to you", Sakura was tearing and a voiced boomed from behind them, "I did". That was all Syaoran needed to hear. Syaoran turned around and the guy started throwing punched at Syaoran. Syaoran dodged all of them so swiftly and effortslessly. He almost looked bored. Mei Ling, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol who never thought looked could fight were shocked by how good he was. They were actually scared of him." Is that all you got?" Syaoran said. The guy was already panting and out of breath. Syaoran gave a merciless smile." Okay there are 2 things you have to know about me", Luke said. He kicked the guy in the stomach that made him yelp and shriek with pain." No 1", he said circling the guy that was kneeling on the floor." No one... messes with me", he said and kicked his abdomen. The guy was now rolling on the floor." No 2", Syaoran pulled him by the shirt and put his face really close to his." No one, and I mean no one, messes with my girl" he said that and punched him under his chin so hard, that everyone knew Syaoran broke that guys jaw just by the sound it made.

Syaoran left him on the ground and dragged Sakura out of the ally. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Mei Ling and Eriol followed from behind. All of them were making their way towards Syaoran's car. Everyone was in front of them and Syaoran was a few steps ahead of Sakura. They passed by a rowdy guy and they all were attracted to Sakura. As Sakura passed them one of them spanked her. She was to scared to fight back so all she did was run towards Syaoran and held his hand tightly holding closely as they were walking to the car. As if Syaoran knew what happened he let go of Sakura's hand and made his way back to that rowdy guy. He punches the guy and knocked him unconscious with one blow without saying a word. He pulled Sakura's hand and made their way towards his black Celica. The whole car ride was silent. Sakura in the front, Syaoran was the driver and the whole gang was at the back. The silence scared Sakura not knowing what Syaoran will do next. All Syaoran said was "Do your parents know?" Sakura shook her head," I told her I would be sleeping at Kaho's house." Syaoran straight away took the turn leading to his house. Sakura tried to make up with him. She gently placed her hand on Syaoran's which was on the gear. Syaoran just pulled his hand from under hers indicating that he was mad, really mad.

They arrived at Syaoran 's house and then Syaoran turned around and told the rest of them to go in the house. The minute the door shut, Syaoran lost it. He shouted," What the fuck has gotten into you? I mean seriously? I told you so many fucking times no. And did you listen? Look at you now." Syaoran got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Sakura hesitantly followed after him.

Syaoran 's family was out of town and so he allowed Sakura and her friends to sleep over. He showed all of them to their rooms and then he took Sakura to his room and locked the door. Sakura was in for a earful

Sakura sat on his bed looking down. Syaoran paced the room not even looking at her." How did you find me?" Syaoran looked at her sternly, "Your phone activated the 'Watch over me' application on your phone and sent a report to me cause I was your emergency contact. I tracked you down and found you. But right now that is the least of your concerns, don't you think? "Sakura's eyes began to tear."Oh can't you just spare me the I told you so lecture. Nothing really bad happened right and I am safe now". This made Syaoran really mad," Are you kidding me right now Sakura, I mean come on look at yourself" He pointer at the bruise on her face. He moved closer to her and grabbed her bit he waist. He noticed her wincing and then was when he lifted up Sakura's shirt just above her tummy and saw that she had another buries there. Sakura quickly pulled her shirt down and stepped away from him, breaking their eye contact. Syaoran was appalled by what she said." I could have handled myself" she yelled as she stood up so she could look straight into his eyes. "I am pretty damn sure you can't. They could have raped you, you were lucky to get away with only bruises" Syaoran said. Then Sakura looked up at him and said, "Don't underestimate me". Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Fine then, and prove it to me"

Syaoran then pushed her on the bed and locked her down so that she won't be able to move." Now prove to me that I am underestimating you", he said as he started to forcefully kiss her. Both her hands were over her head and held by only one of his while his hand grasped her waist. Sakura was struggling but Syaoran was too strong for her." Stop" she said so softly that is was like a whisper." That won't stop me", Syaoran said as he started leaving love bites around her neck. Sakura actually didn't want him to stop but she didn't want to prove him right.

Syaoran started pulling down her white top that revealed her strapless turquoise bra. She kisses became harder and rougher. She pulled his hair and tried to keep her eyes from rolling back from the sensations she was feelings. In an instant she came back to her senses and gave him a real hard shove, pushing him off the bed. He got up and looked at her, "Congratulations, I guess you pass with flying colors", he said walking out of the room slamming the door, leaving a vulnerable Sakura, with tears streaming down her face. Tomoyo and Eriol came in, they were worried,, "Are you okay? Your fight was so loud it kind of freaked me out", Tomoyo said as she sat next to Sakura. "I'm fine, just let him cool off for a while and I am sure he will be fine". She said not knowing if she should believe herself.

Tomoyo and Eriol just nodded and left the room knowing that Sakura needed her own space for now. Sakura just lay down and started thinking about how wrong she was and she needed to apologize to Syaoran.

She waited for Syaoran to arrive. She concluded that he went for a drive to cool off. He came back about 2 hours later holding a plastic bag which made it about 4am and Sakura noticed his weary expression when he came into the room.

"I'm sorry", Sakura said hugging him tightly. Syaoran patted her head as he felt his shirt getting damp with her tears." I should have listened to you in the first place and I know that I am not strong enough and I am thankful that you came to save me. I love you so much". Syaoran hugged her tighter, "It's alright, and I just want you to be safe he said as he looked lifter up her face to examine her bruise. He kissed her bruised cheek then met her lips and they both shared a passionate kiss. He took out a first aid kit from the plastic bag and some chocolates." I love you too", Syaoran said as he handed the chocolates to Sakura.


End file.
